all love ever does
by isn't-she-lovelyy
Summary: But on a Wednesday, in a cafe... she watched it begin again. - -Lily and Lorcan, one moment together in a very mad world.


**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to Mrs. Rowling and the lyrics to "Begin Again" belong to the flawless Taylor Swift.**

**Reviews are always appreciated! :)**

* * *

_Took a deep breath in the mirror  
he didn't like it when I wore high heels  
but I do_

_This is absolutely ridiculous,_ she thinks to herself, stumbling over the pavement for what seemed like the thousandth time. Why is she even wearing these things? _Because you like them, that's why. _Glancing down at her feet, Lily purses her cherry red lips at her cherry red heels and sighs. She knows she shouldn't be thinking about him, but… well, she's never been good at not thinking.

Stupid Slytherin. Stupid Zabini. Stupid boys (most of them).

Not meaning to sound vain, of course, but Lily knows she is much prettier than that Slytherin slag she caught her _**ex-**_boyfriend with in the broom closet almost eight months ago. Good Godric, she should be over him by now!

Blinking back the tears that suddenly threaten to spill down her cheeks, she shakes her head and continues on. Lily Luna Potter is not a girl who is known to cry. Nor will she ever be.

Another minute passes and she finds herself stopped in front of a café that she smiles endearingly at. Maybe it's the cozy looking sofa in the corner that first caught her eye almost a week ago when she found this place out, or perhaps it's the scent of peppermint constantly drifting out the doors. Without a second thought, Lily meanders into the shop, a bell tinkling as she steps through the threshold. She orders a cup of tea at the counter and glances at the clock mounted on the wall.

Two minutes until noon. Two minutes until noon. Two minutes...

_Walked in expecting you'd be late  
but you got here early and you stand and wave  
I walk to you_

"Oi, Lily!" calls a familiar voice, just as the woman behind the counter hands Lily her tea. "Over here!"

Lily spins around, scarlet curls flying around her shoulders, and her chocolate eyes widen. "Lorcan?" she says questioningly, raising a brow. The sight of her best friend, who she hasn't seen since last week, grinning and waving wildly at her from across the café suddenly warms her inside and out. "You're already here?"

Lorcan Scamander smiles crookedly and runs a hand through his messy blonde hair. He has, Lily realizes, already saved them one of the tables in the back. "What? Did you think I'd be late?" he rests a hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "I'm offended, Lily. I really am."

The redhead rolls her eyes, sighing at her best friend's mockery. With her cup of tea snugly in her hands, Lily thanks the cashier and wanders toward the back where Lorcan is standing. "Of course I didn't think you'd be late. I just didn't expect you'd be early."

"Somehow I doubt that," Lorcan scoffs, though his smile remains.

Once again, Lily rolls her eyes. She tends to do that a lot around Lorcan. "Well, you're not exactly known for your punctuality, are you, Mr. Scamander?" she asks with a slight smirk, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"I suppose you've got me there, Lily Luna," he grins at her with that heart-stopping grin of his that Lily finds herself a bit _too_ hung up on.

She cannot help but think that, despite his usual tardiness, he still managed to show up on time – no, _early – _for their weekly cup of tea. It was a tradition every Wednesday for the both of them to meet up for a drink, as they don't see as much of each other as they'd like with all the stress of Hogwarts. Of course, she's probably just being silly – thinking he came early especially for her. She is Lily, after all. She isn't a dreamer, like Lucy. Or a beauty, like Victoire. Or even an insufferable know-it-all, like Rose. (Who isn't really insufferable. A know-it-all, maybe. But not insufferable.) She's just Lily. Silly, little Lily.

_You pull my chair out and help me in  
and you don't know how nice that is  
but I do_

Lorcan pulls out a chair from the table and gestures for her to sit, a coy smile playing on his lips. "After you, ma'am." Lily lowers herself down, and he – thankfully – doesn't see the pink tint that rises to her freckled cheeks as he takes his own seat.

"Don't call me that; it makes me feel old." A chuckle escapes her lips as she raises the cup of tea to her mouth.

Lorcan laughs, his stormy gray eyes turning full-circle. With a shrug of his shoulders, he smirks at the redhead roguishly. "Maybe that's because you _are_ old."

Lily squeaks in outrage and smacks his upper arm half-heartedly. "Hey!" she exclaims, both suddenly engulfed in a fit of giggles. "I'm only sixteen. And _you're_ older than _me,_ for that matter!"

"By just two months!"

_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause  
he never did_

She can't help but think that Zabini (she doesn't dare call him by his first name) never laughed like that when they were together. Sure, her knock-knock jokes weren't the best, but she likes to think of herself as fairly humorous. Anyways, aren't boyfriends _supposed_ to laugh at their girlfriend's cheesy puns? Not wanting any further thoughts on the subject, she shakes her head to clear the cobwebs. With a small, somewhat forced smile, she turns her attention back to Lorcan.

"You know, I've been thinking 'bout trying out for the Quidditch team." He remarks conversationally, eyeing Lily as he sips on his own cup of tea.

Her head jerks up in surprise. She had always thought he was a rot flyer. "Really?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure you were listening." Lorcan smirks at her baffled expression and leans back against the chair, propping it up on only two legs. "Lily, I've known you since… _forever._ I've been able to read you like a book for years."

Lily suddenly finds fiddling with her fingers rather interesting, and refuses to make eye contact. She truly hates the feeling of being completely vulnerable, especially when it comes to Lorcan Scamander. Her fellow Gryffindor. Her best friend. The same best friend who she should be able to tell anything to. She looks up with a frown, gnawing on her lower lip while considering her options.

He beats her to it.

Lorcan lets out a deep breath, catching on, and shakes his head. "You aren't _still_ worrying about Zabini, are you, Lils?"

_I've been spending the last 8 months  
thinking all love ever does is  
break and burn and end_

When she doesn't reply and merely sips her tea instead, Lorcan continues in a sympathetic voice. "Lily, he's a right git for cheating on you like he did."

"I know he is," she mumbles, feeling her eyes prickle with tears.

"He doesn't deserve you, Lils. You're too good for him," he says again.

"I know I am."

Lorcan doesn't seem very convinced by her tone. "Lily…"

She sighs dramatically and allows her head to fall into her palm, her elbow propped up on the tabletop. "It's too hard, Lorcan. Forgetting is too hard." Of course, he doesn't understand the meaning of half of her statement.

In the next second, his hand finds hers. The warmth of his finger enveloping hers sends chills up her spine. "S'alright, Lily," he murmurs as his thumb makes slow, soothing circles on the back of her hand. "You'll get through this, don't worry."

Lily glances up from her hands and at Lorcan, who stares right back. "Do you promise?"

He smiles and his head drops into a nod. "I promise." Her lips upturn immediately after the words leave his mouth. "See? There's that famous Lily Luna smile I've been looking for!" Lorcan laughs as he reaches forward to pinch her cheek softly, initiating a whole new round of chuckles from the both of them as she tries to bat away his hand.

A minute of silence passes, before Lily finally looks back up at him. "Thank you, Lorcan," she breathes. Her cherry red lips still beaming as her cherry red heels tap against the tile floor.

"Of course, Lils. What d'you think best friends are for?" Lorcan asks with a smile, reaching forward to tuck a loose curl behind her ear. His eyes are intense as they bore into hers.

The close proximity between the two is suddenly recognized, and Lily has to pretend electricity doesn't blaze through her body at the thought. But before she knows what is happening, he's leaning across the table and his warm lips are pressed against her cheek. It's a friendly, caring gesture. (Not a romantic one.) Naturally.

Another minute ticks by, their hands still interlocked across the table, and Lorcan looks up at Lily interestedly. "Were you ever _really_ in love with Zabini, Lils?" he asks quietly – not to pry, but to simply quench his curiosity.

She thinks for a second, bites her lip, and shakes her head. "No, I… I don't think so… It has more to do with the fact he cheated on me. It hurt to think someone would do that to me, fully aware." Lily pauses, pursing her lips before she continues. "Prat."

"So why'd you go out with him?"

_I was trying to forget about you, of course – you and your blonde hair and cheeky smiles and gray eyes that can light up a room. _But best friends turned lovers? It's cliché. And Lily Luna Potter is not a girl known for her clichés. Nor will she ever be. So she doesn't say this, instead a simple, "I dunno," leaves her lips.

"Well, no need to worry, Lils," Lorcan smiles in such a heartfelt manner, she just _has_ to return the gesture. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you. Promise."

"You're making a lot of promises, Scamander," Lily puts in teasingly, raising a brow. "You sure you can keep them all?"

"Are you doubting me?" he gasps, faking an insulted expression.

She stifles a giggle at his appearance. "No, of course not."

"Good," Lorcan smiles widely, mussing his hair again, and Lily has the sudden urge to fix it for him. "Because I always keep my promises, Lily."

Lily just nods, unable to keep from grinning. "I know you do, Lorcan."

_But on a Wednesday, in a café  
I watched it begin again._

-:-


End file.
